Wubs and Strings
by McWubMuffin
Summary: Vinyl has a close friend name Neon lights who is looking for a mare friend and finds one and instantly asks Vinyl to be a third wheel. On the other side Octavias cousin, fiddlesticks, had a found a coltfriend, neon lights. Fiddle sticks decides to bring Octavia along as a third ey meet up and meet each other and everything is fine. But soon that changes...
1. Chapter 1: The debate

**Chapter 1: The 'debate'**

Manhattan city. The home of a certain DJ named Vinyl Scratch better known as DJ-Pon3! A woman with electric blue hair which spoke of a thousand late night parties, covering her eyes were her signature dark purple shades that hid everything and revealed nothing, she walked confidently but carelessly, bouncing to a beat that no one else could hear those, that approached her received a grin and fist bump, those who didn't could only watch in admiration as she dominated the area around her without even saying a word. That's not to say she was controlling, on the contrary she was extremely relaxed and easy-going whenever someone spoke to her she shared comments and opinion of bands and artists with other music enthusiasts that spotted the many arm bands she wore but never stayed for long. A high school dropout who got in to university on a lucky music scholarship and knew what she was talking about when it came to electronic tunes. She went to the Manhattan University and studied music, art and phycology. Vinyl was on her way to a certain park where her best friend, Neon Lights, was waiting. She was a third wheel of sorts; Neon had recently found a new girlfriend by the name of Fiddlesticks. Vinyl thought it was a strange name, possibly Russian, but then again her name is Vinyl Scratch so she couldn't say much.

Vinyl arrived at the park and there stood a tall man with black shades and striking black hair. Neon was also a DJ and when he first met Vinyl… let's just say it wasn't the nicest way to make friends. "Hey, Vi!" The man said to his friend "You're early, Strange; you're even late for your own gigs!" He teased as he got a deserved punch in the arm "I just wanted to see how much you'd goof this one up" The female DJ joked. "So… where is she?" Vinyl asked, "No idea but listen if you do ONE thing to mess this up you're dead!" Vinyl waved her arm passively and put on a smug smile "You don't need me to do that!" she said before dodging an incoming attack from Neon.

A few minutes later a woman arrived. Blue hair, quite small and was wearing a stunning yellow dress "How'd you bag that one?" Vinyl whispered, Neon ignored and stepped over to the girl and gave her a hug "Great to see you again, babe!" The girl looked confused and said in a sweet voice "This is our first date, are we calling each other nicknames already?" Neon looked embarrassed and scratched the back of his head "uh… yeah, sorry about that. Who's that with you?" Neon pointed at a woman who stood behind Fiddlesticks. She had hair of charcoal and around her neck was a pink bowtie attached to a white collar. Her steps were timed with perfect precision and despite her youth she gave off the sense that she was much, much more sophisticated than anybody else there. That's not to say she was conceited, on the contrary she was kind and polite to all who dared speak with her. "My name is Octavia, pleasure to meet you." She said with a smile "Yeah… You too" There was a long pause. A VERY long pause. Eventually Vinyl stood and put her hand on Neon's shoulder "Whelp, good luck! Me and Octi here will leave you two love birds in piece" Vinyl said before walking away with Octavia

It had been about half an hour, Vinyl and Octavia were hiding in some nearby bushes, watching the two lover's conversations but nothing interesting was really happening. No kissing, no hugging, they didn't even hold hands. Vinyl was getting bored and turned to Octavia who sat silently reading her book "So… Watcha readin'?" Vinyl said in an attempt to start conversation "It's a novel about two lovers who meet on complete accident and find out they are destined to be together" Octavia replied almost instantly to which Vinyl rolled her eyes and said "Can't say I've heard of that one." She jokingly stated, raising a hand for a high five which wasn't met, she got a sharp stare from Octavia who looked very annoyed. "Well it looks like we're going to be in here for a while so let's get to know on another! I'm Octavia, I am a cellist. I go to Manhattan University and study Music, History and Phycology, I one day dreams of being part of the Manhattan Virtuosi" she lectured Vinyl who had her hand on her chin "Manhattan Virtuosi? Oh yeah! I know that place I had a gig there once, way too fancy for me! Why would you wanna go there?" Octavias mouth was wide open in awe. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She closed her mouth and regained posture before saying "Well the Manhattan Virtuosi IS for high class musicians, much like myself." Octavia boasted. "Pft. Who cares? No one listens to that crappy classical music anyway. Why have a string quadruple when you can have Skrillex?" Vinyl was reaching to her pocket from which she pulled out an MP3 player which blasted 'Kill everybody' by Skrillex "Please turn that off! You're disturbing people!" Octavia shouted over the boom of music which attracted the whole park. "First of all, it's a string Quartet! Second of all millions of people listen to classical music! And lastly Mozart could beat any of your stupid 'electronic artists" Octavia was now smiling and was face to face with Vinyl who sharply replied with "Well what do you guys even do? WOW you can rub a piece of string on some other strings!" "Making Electronic music takes NO talent whatsoever all you have to do is press a few buttons whereas cello playing takes precision and skill!" "Oh yeah well I bet if I put you in front of a computer and gave you an hour to make song you wouldn't be able to AND It can take frickin' years of study and practice to learn how to produce a professional sounding track." The two were now in a very heated debate which seemed to never end "Oh please you DJ's could only DREAM to do what we do!" "Not just anyone can write a catchy riff, make a clean and powerful mix, or pick a memorable sample to put before a drop!" "Anyone can press a few buttons in a specific order!" "Look at the piano! it's essentially pressing things in a sequence at different intensities. Same with drums. And a plethora of other instruments" The two of them didn't even notice the crowd they had gathered around them, they were too focused on exchanging their comments on the other one. Eventually Neon and Fiddlesticks had stepped in and ended the 'debate' before it got too out of hand, money was passed around as if some kind of bet was going on.


	2. Chapter 2: The Club

**Chapter 2: The club**

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Neon shouted at Vinyl. "You promised you wouldn't mess this up and then you go and make the biggest racket ever, I had to cut the date short and it's your fault! Are you even listening to me?" Despite how loud Neon was shouting the words just went through Vinyl's head. All she could think about is how stupid that cellist was.

Vinyl resorted to what she always does when she has a lot on her mind; she went to the club and had a few drinks. A few drinks was a huge understatement. The flashing lights and booming music was like second nature to her and she called the club her home. She had spent hundreds of nights in the corner of the bar drowning her thoughts in feelings into glass after glass of alcohol. She was about as intoxicated as you can probably get, she was at the point where she couldn't finish a sentence and could barely stand. She reached for her phone and looked at her contacts; scrolling down to a certain 'Neo (Neon Lights)' and clicked call. "H-hey Neo! W-what's up?" she hiccupped frequently and nearly dropped her phone. "Vi? It's 4:30! Where are you? I'm coming to get you" "Nah, nah… It's fine, dude! Listen you know that Octavia chick? Do you have her number?" Vinyl asked. "Well… no but I can get it. Wait… why? Don't you two hate each other?" Neon sounded very concerned at this point and was already looking for his car keys. "Dude! Calm your tits! I can't get that stupid Violinist out of my head!" Neon stopped and a smile grew on his face. "I didn't know you was on THAT side of the fence Vi!" "Oh shu… Shut…." "Okay where are you? I'm picking you up!" Despite it being pitch black and freezing cold outside Neon got into his car and began to drive.

Vinyl woke up with the worst hangover ever; Well the worst one since last week. Saddened by the fact she once again awoke in her tiny apartment she closed her eyes again. She didn't want to get up so she just turned around and picked up her phone. The bright light blinded her, she endured the pain and looked through her recent calls to check what she did last night, hopefully not but probably something stupid. "Neo, Neo, Neo" She read aloud in a light whisper. "Finally awake?" Vinyl jumped at the voice that came from the door. "So what was up with you last night? Why did you want Octavias number?" Neon asked before walking over to her and offering her a cup of coffee. "Did I? Well I was hella drunk so…" Neon shrugged and left before noting "Don't forget to take a shower! You stink!" He ran away as a pillow flew across the room towards him.

'_Why did I want that stuck up snobs number?' _Vinyl thought to herself_._ It was near Christmas and you could already tell from how cold it was and the shear amount of snow that was already everywhere. Vinyl sighed and watched the condensation that came from her mouth.She was on her way to her phycology class, not bouncing to a beat, not talking to strangers and overall not being herself. She shuffled into the classroom, took a seat and ignored the teachers' instructions. "What are YOU doing here?" Vinyl looked up and didn't believe who stood before her; It was Octavia "Oh, it's you." Vinyl hid her smile. "You here for another whooping?" Vinyl boasted "Actually I'm here to learn, unlike you! You're probably just here so you can have sex with most of the students" Octavia was also grinning. "Oh yeah? Well at least I can get a boyfriend! I bet you've never even held a dudes hand!" The two didn't realise they had already gained the class's attention, even the teacher was watching. "Oh please, plenty of men are looking for a high class woman like myself!" "Yeah! Men that are at least 30 years older than you" "Well I don't need to go around looking for a boyfriend anyway! Unlike you I don't need constant attention." "Well how come you've attracted the whole class?" Octavia opened her mouth but no words came out, she turned around with a horrified expression on her face and saw everyone staring at her. She ran over to the teacher and said sorry at least a million times.

Class had finished and Octavias cheeks were as red as a red hot iron. The two strolled down the snow covered path, Octavia wearing a grey winter coat and Vinyl just wearing a white jacket yet she didn't even shiver. Vinyl walked casually looking pleased with herself. "I can't believe I have to spend tomorrow night at some bar with YOU" Octavia moaned. "Hey! I don't want to do it either but it's our assignment! Look, I'll let you choose the bar and the time. The places I go are probably too hard-core for you" Octavia huffed and waved her hand as if to say 'this conversation is over' but not for Vinyl. "Wait I need your number otherwise I won't know where I have to go and when!" Octavia rolled her eyes and stopped walking so she could write it down. "Don't even think of 'accidently' handing it out to your friends" "None of my friends will be interested in a stuck up snob like you"

Octavias phone made a ping sound. She turned it on and read the text from the DJ 'How are we gonna do this then?' the text read. 'the whiskey park, 7pm, be there… This is where our journey begins. And how these two complete opposites become the closest of friends.


End file.
